I'm LIVing Dead
by pastelkhaleesi
Summary: Liv has is having MAJOR trouble getting over her last relationship. She finds solace in the humor and wit of Ravi. But eventually, Ravi becomes more than just a source of comfort. . .
1. Major PDA

**Hiya babes! I'm so happy that they finally added iZombie on here, I just finished "Live and Let Clive" and OMFG theres some cute lil' RaviOli (Thats the ship name if you didn't know) moments. I just can't even right now. This contains spoilers if you haven't seen the episode, so I'd suggest watching it before reading unless you're like me and just can't wait. **

**As far as a schedule for this one, I want to do one or two chapters for every episode and then one (if I feel like it, two) in between episodes. So basically my take on the episode and then a chapter of my own creation. I'll probably post another one before the next episode since this one ends funny. Either that or I'll tag it onto the next episode's chapter. Idk yet . . .**

**This first chapter occurs between episodes 4 and 5. Here we go . . . Enjoy!**

**And yes, all my titles will be puns.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Major PDA

Ravi moving in with Major has made it a lot easier to see him, even though part of me didn't want to. He was moving on faster than I was. He was well into the triathlon and I had just started. I wasn't sure why exactly I wanted to stay in contact with him, all he gave me were sad flashbacks. But he was my first love, we were engaged for god sakes. I didn't necessarily choose to leave him, I had to. It fucking hurt. Just the cards I was dealt, I guess.

At least I had someone to complain about him and his girlfriend with now.

"You were right, they are pretty disgusting." Ravi announced as he came in. I was busy picking a brain out of the corpse in front of me. "They were just all over each other on the living room couch. I sit there sometimes! It was like-" I stopped him. "I don't need a play-by-play, I'm good."

"Ah."

I placed the brain on a dish, and made my way across the room to the microwave to nuke it. "Well, apparently she's coming over again tonight. Great." Ravi told me. I chuckled. "You'll survive."

"Easy for you to say, you're already dead."

_In just seven minutes, I will have tasty brains and pad thai in my stomach. _"Sorry, but I can't. My brother's staying with me again tonight."

I've been going over there whenever Corrine's over to keep Ravi from being the awkward third wheel. While they're in the living room watching a movie or whatever, we usually just sit in the kitchen and make fun of them while enjoying a cup of lemon tea and occasionally little brain macarons for me. But thats been happening less and less as my brother's been staying over more and more. He doesn't exactly have the best relationship with mom right now . . .

"Can I come over to your place?" he begged. "You really can't survive one night?" I could tell Ravi appreciated my subtle joke. I'll admit, Ravi's sheer disgust towards Corrine and Major's severe PDA amused me. "No, I really can't."

"Fine." I finally gave in. "It's major PDA, anyway."

"I see what you did there."

Some of Ravi's mannerisms, like the puns, have rubbed off on me. And I have to say, it did make life more **_pun._**

"Well, I hope you don't mind super spicy stuff, 'cause that's all I have in the house."

I took my breakfast out of the microwave and chopped it up into smaller pieces before scooping it all up to put in my meal. I sliced an orange in half and began eating. Ravi began putting the corpse away. She was a woman with severe anger issues, who died when she crashed her car into her boss'. Before that, she had no history of violence. On one hand, I didn't really feel like dealing with anger issues for a few days. But on the other hand, I was hungry.

Ravi, with his usual display of his weird sense of humor, came up behind me and whispered in my ear "Your skin is pale white, and ice cold." before backing up and walking away, giggling all the while. He did things like that all the time; come up to me and make supernatural movie references like that. I always acted slightly annoyed, but I actually found it kind of cute. But of course I would never admit that.

"How cute." said a familiar voice coming from the stairs. "Better love story than Twilight." I didn't even need to turn around to know it was Blaine. "What do you want?" I asked him rudely. Ravi reached over to grab the bone saw. "Just wanted to say hi."

"You're not getting brains from me, Blaine." I stated firmly.

"You've made that clear."

"Than why are you here?" I demanded. "Why are you really here?"

Blaine came closer, too close. His lanky body towered above my short build. Suddenly, Ravi stepped in front of me, still holding the bone saw. He raised his eyebrows, making a face that said "Do you really want to do this now in a room full of medical tools?" That may not have exactly intimidated Blaine, but at the very least it got him to back off.

"Well, before your sweet boyfriend here hacks me to pieces, I'll be taking my leave."

And with that Blaine left. He was definitely up to something. "What was that about?" Ravi asked me after Blaine finally left.

"He came to me before asking me to help him out with getting brains. I figured just giving them to him would be better than him digging up graves, so I agreed." I began. "But when I went to deliver them, I saw him talking to some shady guys in the alley, and I remembered that he's still the same stoner perv that got me into this mess in the first place."

"I see. So you didn't give him any?"

"No."

"Good." Ravi said. "I'm not sure I want him having visions of serial killers."

We didn't have much work today, only the one body from this morning and then a few later in the afternoon. No deaths were really note-worthy or mysterious, but some days were like that. For lunch, we went to a Pita Inn for some falafels, where we spent the whole time complaining about Major and Corrine again. That seemed to be a common conversation topic for us lately, and for some reason, it made it hurt less. I figured it was just my weird way of coping with the situation.

I thought back to when I first saw Corrine from outside Major's window. I refused to admit it to myself then, but he was moving on. I can't say I blamed him, but I also wasn't expecting it. Probably because he was still kind of hanging around me.

And then there's that time when I forced myself upon him. Obviously, I was under the influence of brains, but my actions still reflected how I felt. And just the way he pushed me away, I could tell he was done with me.

Of course there was also that stupid Facebook video featuring a kiss between him and Corrine. In hindsight, I'm surprised I didn't freak out more than I did. Sure, I had an anxious mind of a killer, but still. Afterwards I was finally able to have my first good cry in a while. I had cuddled up with Peyton while she patted my head softly. She had become my mother figure.

But it was her using my mug that was the straw to break the camel's back. From that moment on, I absolutely loathed her. I just straight up hated her. When Ravi moved in I threw the damned cup away.

"Liv?" Ravi said snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, I was just . . . thinking."

. . .

My brother was already home when we got there. He was lazily sprawled out on the couch watching Maury, shoving handfuls of Flamin' Hot Cheetos in his mouth. "Hey." he said without looking away from the TV. "Well, you're mighty social, aren't you." Ravi said sarcastically. The sound of a guy caught Evan's attention. Evan briefly glanced over at us before turning back to the TV. "So you're into British dudes, huh?"

Ravi snickered. "Nah, unfortunately I'm only her boss." he said, sitting down next to Evan like he owned the place. It wasn't unusual for Ravi to tease me like that; that semi-flirtatious joking. It amused him the same way his hatred for Corrine amused me. I was used to it by now anyways.

I went over to the kitchen and pulled out the tea. I filled a kettle with water and put it over the stove, boiling it. While I waited for the water, I readied mugs with tea bags and went about my nightly routine. That meant going through and lighting all the candles in the living room and kitchen and closing all the blinds. Every surface in the apartment was pretty much covered in candles of all scents and sizes. My sister, Peyton, was the one who actually went out and bought all these candles. She was the type of girl that does pilates and is really into Lush bath bombs, the kind of girl that would buy candles.

I reentered the living room, tea in hand, and carefully put them down on the coffee table.

"Welp, I'mma go study." Evan said awkwardly, getting up, leaving me and Ravi alone. It wasn't like Evan to just get up in the middle of Maury and go study, but I didn't say anything. Instead I got up to take Evan's place on the couch and began flipping through channels, looking for a crappy movie. It had kind of become our tradition to watch terrible movies together, and for Ravi to make smart-ass comments throughout the whole thing. Thats what we did on slow days at the medical examiner's office.

I stopped at Con Air, it was on one of those channels that just plays movies all day. Pretty much anything with Nic Cage in it was a bad movie. Cringe-worthy bad. Sure enough, within the first three minutes of the movie Ravi was making fun of Nic Cage and his weird haircut.

We were about an hour into the film when I began to doze off; I hadn't slept very well the night before and it was getting pretty late anyway. At least it was friday. And Peyton would be coming home on Sunday from her business trip to Boston. . .

. . .

As Liv drifted off into dreamland, she began to fall to one side, face-first into Ravi's arm. He didn't mind. He decided it was actually pretty darn late, and turned off the TV. He was taken by surprise when Liv cuddled up to him more, practically on him at this point. But he didn't move her. Whether he didn't mind or was just too lazy, he didn't know.


	2. Dead Tired

**Hi again my babes! Gather 'round for story time. I just posted the first chapter last night and I've already gotten lots of positive feedback. If this keeps up I might just have to update more. Seriously, you guys are so kind, you make me blush. Also I just learned that Peyton isn't actually Liv's sister (thank you, jinglyjess). Oh well, the first part's written now. I'm too damn lazy to change it. I think I'll just play it off as them being really close friends, basically sisters. Because tbh, I thought they were sisters. But I guess that would explain why her last name is different . . . I feel kinda embarassed now. lol**

**This one's a about half of the first one, just there to tie up loose ends before my next update for Tuesday's episode. Also I didn't really know where to go with it. If you have suggestions I might update before the next episode, otherwise, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dead Tired

The next morning I woke up dead tired. I opened my eyes half way, still pretty much asleep, and scanned the room. That's right, Ravi was over last night. I must've fallen asleep on the couch, which was surprisingly more comfortable than I expected.

I decided to just sleep for a while longer, I had the day off anyway. I snuggled back into the couch, and which strangely had the texture of a sweater. It was a texture I didn't recognize. I opened my eyes again. Sure enough, it wasn't the couch I was laying on at all.

It was Ravi I was laying on. _NYEH_. I immediately sat up as soon as I realized this. Apparently I move around a lot when I sleep. I had been that way since I was about five when Peyton and I would have sleepovers almost every weekend. She would tell me that I rolled around and kicked a lot. But I would've never thought this little weird habit would get me into such an awkward situation.

Thankfully, Ravi was still asleep. Maybe he didn't notice. Maybe he wasn't aware that I'd been sleeping on him. I decided it was my best bet to act like nothing was wrong, and to let him address it if he even knew.

Unfortunately for me, Ravi woke up right then, with me still partially on his lap. "Sleep comfortably?" He asked teasing me.

"Shut up. I move around a lot when I sleep." I stammered. He chuckled as I stood up embarrassed. "You will tell no one!"

"Well I'm gonna go wake up Evan, theres food in the kitchen." I said, changing the subject, before sprinting off to Peyton's room where Evan slept. He had fallen asleep at his computer again, World of Warcraft still open and everything. He was snoring heavily.

"Yo." I said, throwing one of his hoodies at him. "Evan."

"NYEH! What, what?" He said, snapping out of his sleep.

"Wake up."

"I'm awake, I'm awake."

"Do you plan on eating, or are you just gonna lie in here all day?" I exited, it was a rhetorical question anyway. Ravi was in the kitchen scanning through my fridge. His hair was a little messier than it was yesterday, his clothes were a little disheveled, and he looked completely exhausted. I probably looked somewhat similar.

"Well, you weren't lying when you said you have nothing but spicy foods." He said, finally noticing me. It was true. My fridge was packed with various hot sauces, jalapenos, peppers, chilis, etc. Pretty much any and every spicy food you could find at a grocery store. All the snack foods I had were the super spicy flavors. And then of course my spicy cinnamon gum candies and various teas that, surprisingly, weren't spicy. Peyton was usually the one to do the shopping, and I hadn't bothered to go shopping during the two weeks she was gone. What little normal food we had left was eaten by Evan.

"Yeah. I have a hungry teenage brother, remember? All the non-spicy food's been eaten." I said.

"Would it be right to assume you don't want Major to know about last night?" Ravi asked me, as I reached in to grab a green pepper. "Yeah, he'd probably flip or something." I bit into the pepper as if it were an apple.

"I get that, but thats kind of bullshit though, isn't it?" he began. "He has a girlfriend, obviously moving on. But you're not allowed to move on as well?"

I raised my eyebrow at this. "I mean . . . not that I mean . . . with . . . In general." He clarified, obviously flustered.

I couldn't help but giggle at his awkwardness. "True. Still."

"Also, you're weird." Ravi said. "You're having a green pepper for breakfast."

"I know. I'm eating a light breakfast today." I joked, humorously avoiding his obvious reference to my new spicy diet. He rolled his eyes, and I giggled. "What can I say, I'm dead tired." I got the point for the first pun of the day. "I'm not about to go make a fancy breakfast for myself. . . aside from the fact that I can't cook."

Evan walked in, still groggy. The first thing he noticed was that Ravi was still here. "You're still here. Are you sure you're not with my sister? Because last time I checked, it wasn't normal for sleepovers among co-workers." Evan then proceeded to lay his head down on the counter. I wasn't the only one who was dead tired. I decided I'd go get him some over-priced coffee later.


	3. SkyDIEing

**OMFG No! I do not like the new zombie love interest. I'm literally going to cry myself to sleep until Ravi and Liv get their shit together and just make out already! Are you there God. . . Unfortunately this means I have to write about it too. And make her not totally repulsed by him. On the other hand, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve . . . Huehuehue**

**No, but now I'm really on edge and anxious about it, as if I didn't already have enough anxiety already. Heh. Heh. Heuh ;(**

**Please note that the canon script is a little different because I'm just doing this from memory. Also, this episode is going to have to be broken up into two chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: SkyDIEing

We were on a call for some skydiving accident. A girl got stabbed by a tree on her way down. Pretty shitty way to go if you ask me. I laid on the tarp body bag that the corpse would be in within a few minutes. The sky was clear, bright, and sunny."I guess you could say she went skyDIEing."I said out loud. Ravi responded with a chuckle at my little pun. "Cute."

"Heh, even if I lie out here all day, I'll never get a tan." I said to Ravi, who was wandering about, kicking rocks and twigs around. He came and sat down next to me on a backpack.

"Hey, out of everyone here, who would you eat first?" I asked, sitting up on one arm. He looked at me with that smirk that just said 'typical'. "I'd opt to ask if someone had an apple, first."

I began to get hungry. "I was watching some poorly-produced late night television the other night, and there was a commercial for this place with this fabulous egg-salad." Now I was picturing it. "And I thought, 'Hey, I used to love egg-salad when I was alive.' so I decided to try my own version with brains - it wasn't the best thing I've ever tasted."

Ravi seemed bored and kind of disgusted to be honest. Ironic, considering he's a medical examiner. "Fine, entertain yourself then." I went on to talk about the brain recipes I'd recently tried anyway. "I think you might be having shish kabob for lunch." Ravi cut it, referring to the girl impaled by a tree. "I get it, food on a stick. You're so juvenile . . . LOLLIPOPS!"

"Cake pops."

"Popsicles." I was more enthusiastic about this than I should've been.

"Cheese."

"Cotton Candy." My phone began to ring. "Corn dogs!" I yelled before answering. It was Peyton, I could tell she was crying. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked her.

"You remember Holly?" She asked me, obviously upset. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm on facebook, and I'm getting a lot of RIP Holly on my feed. Apparently she died in a skydiving accident."

My eyes immediately shot up to the tree, where the girl was still hanging. Holly, that was Holly. "I've gotta go." I said plainly before abruptly ending the call. Ravi came up behind me. "Everything alright?"

"Holly." I said. "She used to be part of my sorority. We voted her out because of how reckless she was." I forced a smile. "Looks like it caught up with her." Ravi hugged me from behind, wrapping his big arms around me. I held on and took a deep breath.

...

The morning's events played over and over in my mind. "This was not human error! Him! He had something to do with it. Holly was supposed to jump last, but she went before him instead! Not to mention, he was missing for half an hour afterwards." He'd said. I thought about it as I prepared Holly's body. "Liv, you don't have to do this." Ravi said. "Eat her, I mean." This was the compassionate side of Ravi I'd only seen a few times. "It's not like we're any short on brains, we have that man who got hit by a car, or that lady that bit the dust while walking her dog in the park."

"Thanks, but I can do it." I reassured him. "I've done it for strangers, it's the least I can do for her." And with that, Ravi began sawing her skull open with the bone saw. Shaky, I reached under the cloth and grasped her hand. Her skin had gone from a deep tan to already almost as pale as me.

I ate her brains in a bowl of spaghetti as a substitute for meatballs. Also, I'd used hot sauce instead of tomato sauce. I sat next to Ravi on the couch in the tiny break room. With every bite I took of Holly's brain, I would remember. I suddenly recalled the times when she was actually fun instead of hopelessly reckless. Sure she was crazy, but she always had your back when you needed it. Grades, relationship problems, whatever it was. She was there.

We were sitting watching Deathdream, some Canadian zombie flick from '74."Well, you look like you're really invested in this film." Ravi said sarcastically. "Yeah." I replied. Putting down my plate, I began picking at my fingernails. Suddenly that uncomfortable feeling from before came back. I had a vision. One of the guys on the plane . . . was . . . freaking out, and . . .

I decided I'd go talk to Clive about it later. "I think that one guy . . ." I blurted out. Ravi looked at me again with another one of his faces. This time he was absolutely repulsed. "Liv, I don't want to know about your se- WAIT!" His emotion suddenly changed to that of a child on christmas. "Have you been having sexual relations? Is that something I can test?" I glared at him.

"No. And you're way more excited about that than you should be, it's weird, stop." I said, shutting him down. "I had a vision. That guy from earlier, the one that the other guy accused of killing her, he was freaking out, urging her to jump before he did. Yelling."

"Alright, let's go talk to Clive."

...

Ravi waited outside while I went in to talk to Clive. "Clive, you know that case with that girl who got impaled by a tree while skydiving, I think she was murdered."

"Liv, it's been ruled as an accident, what makes you think -"

"I had a vision. One of the guys she was with was freaking out before he made her jump before him."

Clive sighed. "I'm sorry Liv, this is homicide. I can't do anything about it unless her name is on that board and there's evidence." He said gesturing to a white board across the room with names and their corresponding case numbers written on it. Needless to say, Holly's name wasn't on that board.

"Please, Clive." I begged. "She was a friend from college."

"Fine."

...

I walked back out to find Ravi playing spider solitaire on his phone. "Hey." Ravi moved one last card before tucking his phone away back in his pocket. "How'd it go?"

"Alright, I guess." I began. "At least he agreed to help. I'm gonna have to do my research and find the people who jumped with her today, though. That'll be a pain." Ravi snickered. "Yeah, because googling things are such a pain." I playfully smacked him on the arm. "Shut up!"

"What're we getting for dinner, anyway?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. Pita Inn, like usual Tuesday nights. That was where we always went on 'gloomy tuesday' as we called it. We would go later at night, when it was some reason, falafels made Tuesdays a little bit better.

Afterwards, Ravi dropped me off at my place. "Night." I said as I exited the car. Peyton had just gotten home a few days ago from her business trip to Boston on Sunday. Good thing, too. I was beginning to miss her. She was my best friend, and I loved her like a sister. She was sitting on the living room couch, the couch Ravi and I slept on a few days ago, tears in her eyes and looking through her Holly's facebook page.

"It's just hard to believe she's gone." she said, tearing up. "I know." I said as I sat down next to her

"I mean, she was batshit insane, but she was a good friend. Look at her." Peyton continued scrolling through her pictures. "She was living her dream. She lived a million miles too fast . . ."

"Dumb way to go." she said quietly. I began to pet her head.

...

I sat in for the interrogations of Holly's co-workers.


	4. Brains - That's What I Look For in A Guy

**Hiya babes. I know, I've been seriously procrastinating. Finally, right? Anyway, I've kind of put myself in a situation where I'm probably not going to update 'til the next episode, which is supposed to be ravioli heavy. I know, I know. This chapter won't really put you in a happy mood, either (with Lowell and shit). After next episodes chapter(s) I'll post two chapters of my own creation, mkay.**

**Finally, you are able to enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4:Brains - That's What I Look For In a Guy

I sat in for the interrogations of Holly's co-workers. None of them really had anything too important to say. None of them except for Lowell, who tried to flirt with me, which I found extremely annoying and kind of offensive. I'll admit, he was charming, but that was irrelevant at this point. He told us straight up what had happened without skipping a beat, as if he'd spent hour rehearsing it. He probably did. Unfortunately, the footage from his GoPro had been destroyed, making Clive and I even more suspicious about him.

Afterwards I had gone to Clive alone, telling him about my recent vision about Lowell being peer pressured by Holly and how I was supposed to go to her funeral. I was hesitant, since it was to be held at Carson's place. In the end, Clive convinced me to go, saying it would be the only time I would be able to look around Carson's house without a warrant.

Here I am, sitting with Ravi in the break-room eating a Subway sandwich that I had put brains in afterwards. "Hey, what if Subway was run by zombies?" I asked.

"Eat Flesh." Ravi immediately shot back. "How many is that for me today, seventeen?"

I rolled my eyes. In the background, the MST3K dub of Lazerblast played on the small break-room TV. Ravi was really big into Mystery Science Theatre 3000, and we had been watching a lot of the movies lately; Future War, Soultaker, The Pumaman, etc. He'd sworn that he'd get me into them, and he was actually pretty successful in this little mission of his. I had been watching those damn things with him every time I got a chance. "Wow, on his days off from pizza delivery, he really knows how to live life." came from the television.

"So, what about this guy flirting with you again?" Ravi asked again. It was the fourth time he'd asked me within twenty minutes; he sure was hella persistant. "I told you, nothing happened, he just asked me if I had a boyfriend." I told him again.

"Hmpf."

...

Ravi didn't like this guy Lowell already. But he didn't feel like he was in a position to say anything either. He didn't exactly get why he hated him so much, all he knew was that he didn't particularly care for him. It was strange. He decided that it was just the fact that Lowell could potentially mean danger for Liv, and then there would go his only means of learning about zombies.

...

I walked into the party- er, funeral with Peyton. It sure as hell felt like a party. All around us people were dancing and drinking and mingling as if someone didn't just die. We found Major not too long after arriving. Peyton wandered off in search of vodka.

"Hey, have you heard anything from Jerome?" I asked him casually. It had been a few weeks since Major brought him in to get help to find one of his friends who'd recently gone missing. Unfortunately, Jerome went missing shortly after that night. To my knowledge, he hasn't even been returning Major's texts. "Nah, haven't heard anything. I tried calling him the other day, but the line had been disconnected."

"I'm sorry."

We parted ways. I began to wander aimlessly. Unfortunately for me, I caught the eye of Eliza, one of Holly's co-workers and also Carson's girlfriend. She held a grudge towards me. The others gathered around her as she approached me.

"Didn't expect to see you here . . . Not to be rude or anything, but I think you should leave. I made it my problem to only invite friends of Holly."

Jeezus she was so fucking catty. "Funny. I'd think that a close friend of hers like you would know about how we were sorority sisters. You guys are all suspects for her death, so I'd be nice to me. But right now, you guys aren't making a very good impression. Until this is settled, I'm the closest friend she's got." I said with authority. And with that I marched away, pushing through them.

I idly wandered upstairs and found my way to Carson's bedroom. The walls were covered in glamour shots of him. He was so full of himself...

I looked through the bedside tables and then the dressers. Nothing but condoms and loose change. Nothing until I found the pad of paper. It was one of those stationary things doctors use to prescribe meds. They were all blank, except for the signature at the bottom of every paper.

Suddenly I had went into a vision. Third person. Christmas - Carson in a santa hat. And he was passing out pre-signed pads of prescription paper. As it ended, I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone to call Ravi.

I was in the middle of talking to Ravi when a voice came from behind me. "Lost?"

"Ravi, I gotta go." I said before hanging up. I turned, behind me was Lowell. "Bathroom?" I asked, trying to cover up for my obvious nosiness."Yeah okay."

He led me into the next room, a room with a bar. He began fixing us drinks. I began to question him again, and he seemed to respond honestly.

"Why are you even talking to me? I'd be pretty mad if someone suspected me of my friend's murder." I asked suddenly.

"Better the chance of me getting a date with you." He said with an insane amount of charm as he placed chilis on the rims of the glasses. I took one sip. It was . . . hot. "This is hot." I said frantically.

"Perks of dating a zombie." he said with a smirk. My eyes went wide. It all made sense now, his pale skin, the way he was so distant from everyone else.

"I knew from the moment I saw you." He told me. "Say, have you ever gone . . . insane with hunger for brains?"

"Full on zombie mode? Yeah."

"Heh, well, that's why I urged her to jump first. I mean, I can't exactly explain that I'm going full on zombie mode and I need to eat." That also explained why he was missing afterwards, and why the footage was destroyed.

...

"How'd it go?" Ravi asked as I came in early the next morning. Ravi had the prescription records already printed out for me. "Well, I did meet a particularly charming zombie specimen." I said all giddy like a little school girl. "There was flirting."

"And you liked it." he teased.

"Shut up."

We walked over to the examination table with a fresh corpse laid on top of it. Just then there was a knock on the brick wall, we both looked up. It was Lowell. "That's him, Lowell." I whispered giddily to Ravi. He looked up again to get a better look at him. I quickly peeled off my latex gloves and ran over to Lowell, who was smiling sweetly.

We conversed for a few minutes, and then he pulled out a long rectangular box from behind his back and presented it to me. I cautiously removed the ribbon and opened it up. Inside was a bottle of hot sauce. Expensive hot sauce. "That's very sweet of you, you shouldn't have."

...

Ravi watched them annoyed, taking all his frustrations out onto the skull he was drilling open. He really didn't like Lowell. And the fact that they were PDA-ing right there in his territory bothered him. He didn't like the idea of Liv getting romantically involved with another zombie. He got a bad feeling about Lowell. Every time the possibility of jealousy entered his mind he would frantically push those thoughts away.


	5. We All Fall Dead

**=Ok, so I'm pretty much freaking out about Tuesday night's episode, so I made sure to add some extra sauce to this RaviOli. I was legit up till like two am crying myself to sleep. I just read another RaviOli fanfic, which gave me the idea to maybe do a lemon later on. Like, a lot later on where it would actually make sense. Also, for the sake of my fanfic, I'm changing the kiss at the end (spoiler alert)! The kiss between Liv and Lowell didn't really do it for me. It feels like their relationship was too rushed, whereas if Liv and Ravi were to kiss, it would make a little more sense since their relationship has had more development. So yeah. Huehuehue... **

* * *

Chapter 5: We All Fall Dead

"Please tell me he wasn't murdered!" I pleaded.

"Welp, there's evidence to suggest-" I cut Clive off. "Son of a bitch!"

I desperately did not want to eat, or drink considering its current state, this guy's brains. They were all mush by now and starting to rot. It even grossed Ravi out.

Ravi giggled at my little outburst. "He was one of the most hated men on the internet. He's ruined lives; hacking into their social media and banking accounts. He had a lot of people mad at him." I looked down as I felt the side of Ravi's hand against the side of mine. I knew I was blushing slightly. "He had websites dedicated to him."

Ravi began walking over to the computer. "Well, let's take a look-see, shall we?" He brought up the page. "This" Clive said, pointing to a music player on the side of the page. "is the only known recording of his voice."

We listened to it. You could practically hear the twinkies in his esophagus as he spoke. He was going off on a doughnut girl. To be honest, if it were me, I would have lost my cool and shot back at him. "Pleasant." I said when the recording ended.

...

I did not like these brains one bit. Mush. Ew.

"To be honest, I'm surprised it went down at all." Ravi said standing in the doorway as I laid on the couch disgusted with myself. "Nyeh, I have my first zombie-date tonight! Me throwing up on him will make for a great first date."

"You should eat a little something else, like some saltines or something." I got up and passed Ravi on my way out. I noticed the doughnuts on the break room table. "Doughnuts?"

"Yeah, the Clive had some extras." Ravi said. Jeezus. He saw and opportunity and ran with it. "Cop loves doughnut jokes? Really?" I asked giggling. Ravi admitted he actually bought them. "I would've offered you one, but you're not much of a doughnut person." Ironically, I had a craving for one right now.

I strolled over to the table and hastily grabbed one off the top. I took one bite . . . and began choking. That's when it hit me. A vision, I mean. I was suddenly Simon Cutler, who was choking in his bathroom. He reached out to the cupboard and pulled out an epi-pen, and stabbed it into his forearm. I was still choking when I came out of my vision. Ravi was holding me from behind on my hips, a concerned look on his face. "Liv. LIV! Are you okay."

I swallowed the little piece of pastry. "He had an allergy." I said. Ravi raised his eyebrow. "I had a vision. Cutler, he was reaching for an epi-pen during a choking fit. Food allergy?"

"There was no food in his stomach."

"Damn. . . and suddenly I'm nauseous." I said grabbing my forehead. "And you're still going out?" Ravi asked, his hands still at my hips.

"Ugnh."

...

For some reason, holding Liv like that felt sort of natural. All Ravi knew was that he wanted keep her like that for a while, screw the date with Lowell. Ravi realized what this was. He had a little elementary school crush on Liv. As the thought crossed my mind, he mentally slapped himself. This was the most embarrassed he had been in a long time.

...

Ravi's hands lingered on my hips. Weirdly, it didn't bother me. I actually . . . kind of liked it? I mean, I hadn't been held by someone in a long time. But was this feeling really just from my lack of romantic interaction?

I drove home that night feeling kind of nervous. Not only could I hurl at any minute, but I was going on my first date since I've been a zombie. For the first time in a long time I was anxious about my outfit, a feeling I hadn't felt since I was with Major. When I didn't question if he was the one or if I'd get bored of spending year after year with the same person. Those thoughts never crossed my mind. But then life (or unlife, really) hit me right in the face and I had a decision to make. And now here I was about to go on a date with someone else. The difference was that I thought about these questions. They were actual concerns of mine.

I took one step outside and went right back inside. My head was spinning. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I decided to blame it on the brains of a shut-in that I'd eaten. I called him and left a message before changing back into my sweats. I called Ravi out of habit. I needed some therapy.

The next day went by slowly. Ravi came over to spend the day with me. With him, he brought one of Cutler's laptops to see if I could get into it. "Oh, come on, there's no wa-" I said as I typed the password in correctly. It seemed as though I'd memorized his muscle movements. I brought up his most recently viewed webpage. All of a sudden there were bright colors and horrifyingly animated humanoids dancing across the screen. I had seen this before, I was pretty sure Evan played this. "So, is this like one of those roleplaying games grown-ass men play so they can pretend they're fairies and knights and stuff?" I asked, looking back at Ravi.

He looked almost legitimately offended. "Um, try 'game where highly-trained professionals test themselves in a battle of wit, strength, strategy, and teamwork to achieve a common goal.'"

"So, what I said?" Ravi rolled his eyes. I got a notification at the top of the page. "Tree Palace has been seized." I read aloud. Ravi's eyes went wide. "This guy was the head of Tree Palace?" He came up right behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder. "You have to take back Tree Palace." I gave him a look. "I am not."

"You must." Jeezus, if his dramaticism wasn't so adorable . . . "Plus, playing as him might give us some clues as to who his killer is."

"Fine."

Ravi then proceeded to squeal like a little girl, which I also found quite cute. "Alright, you get it rolling, I'm gonna go help you in game."

We must've played for at least twelve hours, and I had eaten everything in my pantry. We did end up getting a group of allies to help us reclaim the so-called palace of trees. I thought it was incredibly stupid, but at the same time I was really into it. My mom came to check up on me because Peyton had mentioned I'd been sick. She brought a whole stash of soup with her, which was good because I couldn't be bothered to get up and go get groceries for myself. But in the end, we didn't really get anywhere. All I'd managed to do was nearly scare a fourteen year old kid to death for claiming that he killed Simon Cutler. Yeah, not my best moment.

On Monday, Clive and I (me, through skype because I still had social anxiety) interrogated the owners of a doughnut shop this guy apparently ran out of business. We didn't get much of anywhere with them either. They admitted they hated the guy, but I didn't get the feeling that they killed them just because of how open they were about everything. Afterwards I tried to explain to Clive my feelings on the situation. Turns out he just wasn't in the damn room when I was talking, so I was just monologuing to myself. We soon realized, however, that the bad experience with the doughnut shop apparently didn't keep Cutler from ordering doughnuts. At least we had a little bit of a lead.

That night I was talking to Ravi through skype, just random stuff, when I heard my doorbell ring. "One sec." I stood up and unlocked the door. There standing in front of me in the poorly-lit hallway was Lowell. Let me give you some background information here: I had stains from the damn cheetos I'd been eating earlier all over the front of my tank top, my hair was a greasy mess from me not taking a shower today, and my apartment looked like a garbage bag exploded in there.

"Hey."

"Hey. . . I figured your sick self could use a little company."

"Uh, okay." I let him in and made a signal to Ravi telling him to hang up. "Sorry I'm such a mess, I didn't plan on having any visitors." He snickered in his adorable British dialect. "Have you ever heard of a napkin?" he teased. We talked for a while on the floor. I told him about my past, he told me his. He was a musician. Cute.

"I'm surprised you even care." He told me when he finished.

"What do you mean?" I scooted a little closer to him. "What we're going through is incredibly hard to deal with; it's pretty much ruined our lives. It's not fair, and you feel pretty alone. At least you have a zombie-buddy to talk to now." Maybe I should've been an inspirational speaker. That's when it happened. He brought his face close to mine, and continued gradually coming closer. He met my eyes and leaned it.

. . . I couldn't do it. Just as he was about to meet my lips, I quickly turned my head. He pulled back in surprise. "That's right. I'm so sorry. I-I."

"It's fine." I felt like I was about to cry. There was an awkward silence.

"I think I'll take my leave." Lowell said as he stood up and walked out the door. I didn't say anything, I just watched him go.

I sat upside down on my couch; my legs against the back and my head hanging off the seat cushion. It was cringe-worthy. I sat there pretending I was a bat with all the candles on, blasting Taylor Swift through my headphones for almost half an hour before Ravi finally showed up; I'd called him over so I could complain about my life to him. He'd kind of taken on that role since Peyton couldn't, me being a zombie and all. Ravi was more or less, one of my best girlfriend.

My music was so loud, I didn't even hear him knocking. He let himself in. He knew where the spare key was. "You're too depressed to get up and open the door?" He asked half mockingly, half legitimately concerned.

"He tried to kiss me." I cried out. I felt the slight sting of embarrassment-tears in my eyes.

...

Ravi REALLY did not like Lowell. It was actually quite interesting, and Ravi suspected he actually was jealous of him. But why would that be?

It was almost two in the morning, and Ravi was still half asleep, but hearing that Lowell tried to kiss Liv filled Ravi with a sense of . . . anger? All he knew what that he wanted to punch Lowell in the face right now. Liv interrupted his thoughts.

"I turned away." She cringed again just thinking about it. Ravi also felt bad for her. He sat down on the couch and Liv rolled over, now laying, with her head resting on his lap. He petted her head lightly as she clenched her eyes shut, trying not to reLIVe (heh) that awful moment.

"Would a shitty movie make you feel better?" He asked, genuinely concerned. Liv just shrugged. That was the second time Liv and Ravi slept on that couch together.

...

The rest of the week was much better: we found the killer, one Sean Posie whose sister had her life ruined by Cutler armed with his incredible hacking skills. He was arrested.

Late that night I was sitting in the break room with Ravi watching MST3K's riff of The Dead Talk Back, when Ravi asked me the question. "So, how does zombie sex work?" I turned my head to him slowly with the most disgusted look on my face. Ravi asked weird questions like that all the time, but never anything that intimate. "I guess I really wouldn't know?" Yes, I said it like a question.

That should've been a sign to him to shut up, but apparently he wasn't getting the message. "Also, human-zombie sex?"

"I don't know. I haven't had any sexual relations since I've been a zombie. Jeez, what's with the weird new obsession?" I asked.

"The knowledge could be useful in my research."


	6. The Child Made it out aLIV

**So, obviously this is really fucking late. yeah . . . I've been really busy with getting ready for finals and also getting ready for acen 'cuz im gonna have to fly out there soon and I haven't even finished my Rapunzel or Daenerys outfits yet. My bedroom floor is basically wefts and wefts and wefts and wefts of blonde hair right now. *sigh*. ****But none of that is your problem, so I'll stop now. Also, 000 indicates scene changes, I'm gonna keep the ... as indication of the 3pov since that's already been established.**

**I used google translate for the latin at the end, so I'm not sure if it's correct, so let me know if it's wrong.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Child Made it out aLIV

"The knowledge could be useful in my research." Ravi said.

To be honest, I couldn't tell if he was teasing me or if he was actually serious. It was at that moment that I realized how close we were sitting. We sat right next to each other, thigh to thigh. I was blushing so hard, I probably looked like a tomato with all the flushed pink against my pale skin. _Damn you pale skin!_

I looked back at Ravi. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Ravi finally said "Fuck it." and suddenly grabbed my arms and pressed his lips to mine. It was sudden and weird and to be honest I didn't know how to feel. I knew I should've pulled back, but I didn't.

It was quick, only lasting a few seconds or so. By the time we'd came apart, we'd realized what just happened. We stared at each other in complete horror, Ravi's hands still grasping my arms. After the moment had passed, we immediately scooted away, embarrassed. "Well, now I know that just a kiss doesn't incite zombie mode." Ravi said finally breaking the silence, laughing awkwardly.

000

Ravi pulled out the body as I stood slightly behind him. Her parents were on our right. It plucked at my heartstrings watching them. These people who had the misfortune to see their daughter dead. It seemed like a fate worse than death, seeing the human being you _created _laying on the table before you without a pulse.

She had wondered up into the forest and stumbled upon a group of teenagers camping in the middle of the woods, who called the police. She was pregnant. Fortunately, they were able to save the baby, who was currently in care of the nursery at the hospital my mother worked at. "Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow," Clive said coming up behind us. "If you find anything relevant to the case, be sure to notify me."

The father turned towards him. "Dylan Munson was somehow involved. That's the only relevant information you need." He said coldly before taking his wife and storming out of the coroner's office. Clive, with an exhausted face, followed after them. Ravi pulled the body out to the center of the room and began sawing open the skull.

Emily Sparrow. She was pale. You could see veins of purple through her skin, she looked as if she was decomposing before she died. Her right ankle was swollen, suggesting a sprain or twist. She had scraped on her elbows and knees. "Brain." Ravi said, handing the brain to me. It looked delicious. My zombie instincts began taking over. "Whoa, red eyes, calm down." Ravi said, snapping me out of the trance. "Sorry."

I ended up eating the brain with some garlic noodles and hot sauce while Ravi was examining the rest of the body. I noticed some of Ravi's hair was out of place, licked my fingers, and attempted to fix it. Ravi was kind of freaked out to say the least. He did that weird, girly smacking as he pushed me away. "Though that wasn't remotely sexual, I'm pretty sure that's gotta be some form of harassment."

Ravi picked up a scalpel to begin. "Watch your fingers, that scalpel is _sharp!_" I scolded him. He looked at me with a questioning face. It was Emily's maternal instincts kicking in. Suddenly I felt like a mom. "I wonder what they're feeding him. . . the baby."

"Liv?"

"What?"

"How about you take a break." Ravi told me.

"But-"

He looked at me with those dark brown eyes of his and that serious face that was seriously serious. "Ok." I murmured. I've always been a sucker for brown eyes.

"You should eat something. With vegetables." I said before turning around and began making my way over to the break room.

"When I'm done here, I'll come watch the rest of Zombie Nightmare with you, okay?" He reassured me. I nodded. I wandered into the other room and fell onto the couch, suddenly tired. I thought back to the kiss we shared the other day. That sudden awkwardness, was somehow ironically comfortable. I didn't mind it. I wasn't sure why, exactly, he kissed me though. And it was starting to irk me. All that cliche stuff like 'what does this mean' started going through my head. Did it even mean anything? And then there was the slight sexual tension a minute ago when I tried to fix his hair. Yeah, what was that all about? Was it really just my sudden case of maternal instincts or was it . . . something more. I wasn't sure.

A few minutes of me laying there, and then Ravi entered the room and sat down on the couch on the cushion next to where my head rested. "Cat nap?" he asked. Without thinking, I made a cat noise. Well, that seemed sexual. But Ravi just rolled his eyes and patted my head.

I slept next to him like that until I woke up again at noon. Ravi had fallen asleep as well, his hand still resting on my head with his fingers lightly tangled in my hair.I removed his hand and stood up. I began to wander around the office aimlessly. In the back room, I found five rats all in lined up cages, each one labeled a letter from A to E. Aww, they were so cute! I picked one up out of the cage labeled "C" and held it. I just rocked it in my arms like a baby. I stared at his face, and he blinked back at me.

Ravi came in. He must've noticed I wasn't there when he woke up (and WOW that sounded way more sexual than I'd originally intended). He strolled up to the lined cages. "We're missing- Liv, you're rocking a rat." I giggled. "And I'm five minutes away from naming it and making it a grilled cheese." I reluctantly passed the rat back to Ravi.

000

"There was this . . . barking." he said. ". . . I didn't say that before 'cuz I would've seemed crazy. But I figured better late than never." Dylan gave a slight smirk. "Don't you think this information before?" asked Lieutenant Suzuki. His eyes were cold, his face serious.

Dylan leaned forward, challenging him. "Would it have made a difference?" DAYUM. I've never seen anyone give Suzuki a hard time, this was ground-breaking. Just like when the shovel was invented (I really need to stop). I made a mental note to tell Ravi later and refocused on the interrogation.

Everything went black suddenly. Through the eyes of Emily, I saw Dylan being pushed out by her father and saw myself, as Emily, being pushed away by the mother. Emily was screaming for Dylan, but her parents kept them apart.

As Clive came out of the interrogation room, I immediately told him what I'd seen.

Later we were walking around a piece of property owned by the Sparrows. It was a large blue country house with a guest house on the side. Very American. Clive knocked on the door. When nobody answered, he yelled "Police." through the window. "It's detective Clive Babineaux." There was still no answer. I was just kind of hovered around behind Clive when I noticed the cellar door around the side of the house. "Clive" I said motioning towards the door emerging from the dirt.

Clive was successfully able to pry the doors open. I followed him down the stairs into the dark and damp underground. He ran into a string hanging from the ceiling - the light bulb switch. Our eyes went wide when we saw the perfectly handcrafted wooden crib. It must've taken months to carve and sand down to perfection. There was a slam of the door leading up. That's when I had another vision. This time, I was looking through a barred window out into the night, staring at a man with long curly hair. From what I could see, he had a few rottweilers with him. But with his back to me, I wasn't able to see his face. He was on the phone with someone. I snapped out of the vision before I realized what had happened.

Clive's phone rang. It was Mr. Sparrow. Clive was silent for a few moments, just listening. "Yeah, about that. . . "

It wasn't them, that much I knew. They seemed too genuine to have killed her. After Mr. Sparrow let us out of the cellar he let us inside to look around for any potential clues. Nothing. At least now we knew that Dylan's barking story wasn't complete bullshit.

Clive later contacted animal control and brought in the manager for an interview. Though she lived in the city, I could tell she was kind of a southern belle . . . I mean despite her race profiling. Through her we were able to find our guy: the one from my vision. Who also happened to be her husband.

000

Steak-outs are boring. Especially when they're not with Ravi because then I can't eat my snacks freely. With Clive I have to wait until he's not looking for me to take a bite. Sometimes Clive catches me chewing, and that is just the worst, because then I have to go through the hassle of Clive telling me it's okay to eat, that I don't need to hide, and then me having to make up excuses to get him off my back.

I was in the middle of making excuses of why I can't eat with him looking when suddenly there was a loud noise and a bullet lodged into the glass of the windshield. Clive started up the car and drove around to the opposite side of the barn. We got hit a few times on the side of the car, but the windows remained untouched.

From the barn, we drove back out to the empty road just out of the brush of trees. Pretty soon moore (ha!) cop cars arrived. I was to stay in the car while Clive and all his cop buddies would take down the sniper and find the other girls from my most recent vision. From where I sat, I was able to see the treehouse. Without thinking I got out of the car and ran as fast as I could and started climbing the latter to the tree house. Then, without warning, I felt a sharp pain jolt through my left leg. I looked behind me to see the sniper from the window. I urgently banged on the hatch above me, trying to get it open. When I started to feel the metal sting from the bullet I went full-on zombie and pretty much punched the hatch open. As soon as I was in, my inner zombie faded.

At first glance, there was no one inside. But this was indeed the tree house from my vision, and I could hear a faint shivering against the wood floor. There under the bunk beds were four girls; two under one and two under the other. Something inside me could sense their fear. "It's okay, we're the good guys." I reassured them before leading them down from the tree. They were timid, really timid. They walked looking at the ground and would whisper to only each other in Latin.

"Miror vere est dæmonium exiisse?" said one of them.

"Im 'non sunt tam certa." said another.

I felt bad for them. They had been pretty much brainwashed into an alien cult. And now they had the mannerisms of Theon Greyjoy.

000

Dylan Munson was being his snarky self at the press conference at the end of the case.

"It'd be great for a TV show." He'd told me. He'd decided to exploit his baby over reality TV. NUH UH. I was not having it.

"When you lay an infant down to sleep, which way should they face. Up or down. One way severely increases the chances of the baby dying during the night, the other keeps the baby's airways open and normal. Which is it?" I asked him. That's what came out of my mouth but it kind of sounded like "You're baby's going to die within a week." I know, it was kind of harsh of me. But I had formed an emotional attachment to that baby. I had even visited him a handful of times in the hospital this week.

Dylan balled his fists and stormed away frustrated and defeated. Clive and Ravi, who were standing next to me, looked over at me amazed.

"Down girl." Ravi teased, obviously holding back a giggle.

000

My injured leg laid across Ravi's lap as he patched up the bullet wound. "You really need to stop getting shot." Ravi said seriously as he laced up the wound with a suture. I chuckled. "Yeah . . . That's what? Twice now?"

"Two times too many." Ravi said.


	7. Liv Support

**Omigosh, I've been really neglectful lately. I know. But instead of trying to catch up (especially with that Peyton and Ravi stuff), I'm going to just start off with the most recent episode. There's a lot of ravioli in this one anyway. I'm starting to stray away from canon stuff, as you could probably tell. This chapter is going to have another short chapter proceeding it. Mostly because I'm not sure how to fit it into any future episode. I promise I'll make up for the lack of updates.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Liv Support

It hasn't even been 24 hours since playing American Sniper went terribly wrong, and I was already drowning out my sorrows in shots of vodka. Maybe Rebecca's alcoholic brain was just what I needed. Already it had become my special form of life support. Peyton was away again, and she wouldn't be back for another two weeks. Ravi's really been the only one keeping me from killing myself. That whole _Romeo and Juliet_ thing was cliche anyway.

Ten shots in and I was already wasted off my ass. "You're dunzo, honey. Who am I calling for you?" the bartender asked me. I rattled off Ravi's number even though my head felt like it would explode.

Not only had Blaine killed Lowell, but now Major was checking himself into a mental institution because of him. " I- I frubing wate 'im" I whined, swinging my arms around and knocking over the tower of shot glasses in front of me. My head fell to the counter with a thud.

"Alright, that's enough Liv, darling" I heard a concerned british voice from behind me. "Ravi. I wike appleses..." I said giggling as I threw my arms around his neck. "Liv, come on" he said, trying to get me to get up. My head fell to his shoulder with another thud, the second thud I'd heard within three minutes. Defeated, he finally scooped me up and carried me bridal style out to the car. I slept the whole ride home, only waking up as Ravi tried to get me out of his car when we got there. As soon as Ravi opened my door, I hopped onto his back. "Carreh meh."

So he did. He carried me up to my bedroom and put me down on the bed, him sitting beside me. I rested me head on his lap and snuggled in. He lightly ran his fingers through my hair, trying to lull me to sleep. But I was wide awake now. I sat up again and pulled him towards me, smashing our lips together. He pulled away immediately after he realized what was happening. "Liv, no. You're drunk." I whined and wrapped my arms around his neck again.

"Fuck you and your flubking sexual tension. *hic" I said, crying into his shoulder. All this pent up emotion was finally spilling out thanks to the death of my most recent boyfriend; that was what triggered it. After a moment, I felt Ravi breathe deeply. "You need sleep" he whispered to me softly and laid me back down on his lap. He began to pet me again, and I soon drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning he was gone. The only trace of him left was the aspirin and the cup of ginger peppermint tea on my bedside table. I looked at the clock. It was eleven; a full hour after I was supposed to have arrived at work.

...

Ravi didn't expect Liv to come into work that day. She was practically hammered last night; she was the sloppiest drunk he'd ever seen. But he still wasn't sure about the origins of the kiss. Was there actually romantic tension that she felt, or was all those things she said just a result of her excessive alcohol intake. She_ had_ been drinking the strongest vodka they kept. He wasn't sure yet. But he did know one thing: Liv was absolutely adorable when she's out of it like that. He couldn't bring himself to say no when she would make him carry her.

"Hey" he heard feminine voice from behind him. He turned. There she was at the top of the steps. Under the flickering fluorescent lighting he could see the glassy shimmer in her eyes. "Liv" he said.

...

I stepped down and Ravi met me with a hug. "Liv" he said slowly, still wrapped in a tight embrace. "On Lowell's body release form, I think we should write that he killed himself."

I let go of him. "I can't think about that right now" I said honestly. Ravi kept his hands on my arms. "I won't sign without your consent" he reassured me. I simply nodded in response.

I put on my lab coat and began cleaning the surgical tools. Ravi watched me with a careful eye, he didn't trust me with sharp objects the day after I'd gotten wasted. When I finished that and began wiping down the examining table, Ravi reluctantly went into his office, leaving me alone to work.

Later that day I went with Clive to go talk to Jason, the victim of a cruel prank that scarred him so much he committed acts of violence at his university and was later put into a mental institution. Or at least that's what Connie told us. According to her, his debate friends got him drunk and made him think he killed her. So not funny.

Jason was a young, scrawny guy. His orangey-red hair looked greasy and flopped to one side and he wouldn't make eye contact with either of us. He was rapidly tapping his foot, obviously very anxious. Not long into the conversation, I'd noticed the pictures on his wall of what looked like a party. When I asked about it, he told me that he used to be pretty much addicted to Max Rager. After some research on my own, I was able to find several cases linked with consummation of the beverage.

Later that week, against Clive's wishes, I marched myself over to Max Rager headquarters to talk to them myself. I had a gut feeling that this would tie things together somehow. The girl at the front desk gave me hell, but I was having none of it. Eventually I just found my way to Mr. CEO Big-Shot's office myself. He had an eerie calmness about him. He avoided questions, but cooperated. Our conversation was cut short, however, as front desk girl had called security to escort me out of the building.


	8. A Touch of Satan

**So this is my little bonus chapter I promised. I'm writing this when I should be cleaning my appartment so feel honored! I'm disregarding my chores for you! heheh. Anyway, I'm gonna write a bonus chapter every so often. It'll either be a lemon or at least something super fluffy. I already have another one partially written, so that'll be posted at some point. Not for a while, but still. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Touch of Satan

That night Ravi was going to sleep over to prevent me from drowning myself in booze for the fifth night in a row.

I was relaxing in the bath with a particularly glittery bath bomb from Lush (god, I loved that store) when I heard Ravi at the door. I checked my phone; it read 8:30. Ravi _was_ on time. "Come In!" I yelled. Ravi had a key. "Liv?" Ravi said as he came in and saw I wasn't there. "Sorry, I'm in the bath!" I yelled back.

"Uhhh" I heard Ravi from the other room. "Shut up" I yelled to him as I stood up out of the bathtub. Looking in the mirror, I saw my naked figure coated in glitter. Eugh. I rubbed my skin with a fluffy towel in attempt to get some of the glitter off. I was able to get the bulk of it off, but there was still enough for it to be noticeable. I sighed. It would have to do. I quickly blow-dryed my hair and exited the bathroom with only a towel on.

"Well alrighty then" Ravi said as I emerged from the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and went into my bedroom to quickly put on some clothes. Soon after I came out in a purple cami and black and grey plaid pajama pants. Ravi already had the DVD in when I came out. "To be perfectly honest, I preferred your other outfit" he said with a smug look on his face.

I cuddled up next to him and he started the movie. _A Touch of Satan _with the MST3K commentary. Typical Ravi.

"Liv, you're all glittery" he said. I sighed. "Damn Lush bath bomb"

...

Ravi would never in a million years say this to her, but the sparkle her skin gave off, it turned him on a little. For whatever reason, it was somehow seductive.

Ravi didn't expect her to remember the happenings of the last time he was here. And half of him didn't want her to. But the other part of him still wondered how genuine it all was. He liked her; there was no question about that. The fact that she was covered in glitter didn't help. How to go about it exactly, that was something he was unsure of.

He thought about this until about halfway through the movie, when he got fed up with himself. He looked over to Liv, and she turned to look at him. "Ravi?" she asked. Ravi's eyes shifted down and then came back up to meet her's. This made Liv nervous. She leaned forward slightly. There was that sexual tension again. All of a sudden, Ravi brought his lips to Liv's, kissing her for a third time. And this time it wasn't for supposed 'research' or because Liv was drunk, this was purely in the moment.

...

It was slow at first, light and hesitant. But as soon as I joined in, it gradually got heavier. To be honest, my mind was at a total blank. The only thing I was focused on was what I was doing and how much I liked it. At that moment, I didn't care that we worked together, or that Ravi was Major's roommate, or that my former boyfriend just died.

I felt Ravi nip at my lips a bit, and parted my lips a little wider. His tongue slipped into my mouth and goddammit it was absolutely euphoric. There was just so much wrong with it: I was kissing my ex-fiance's roommate. But in that moment I didn't care in that moment. Ravi pulled away.

I'm sorry." He said quietly, almost whispering.

...

Liv looked up at him. " . . . Don't be" Her cheeks were flushed again. Ravi glanced down at her, wondering what was going through that beautiful head of hers. Liv was wondering the same thing. "Can we kiss again?" Liv asked like a little child asking for a cookie from the cookie jar. Liv was being irresistible, so cute and small, contrasting her usually confident and witty personality. This, for good reason, caught Ravi off guard. Well, that was _certainly_ not the response he thought he'd get.

It got more and more intense until one thing led to another and . . .well, clothes were thrown around the room.

It happened. Right then and there. Ravi kissed his way down from Liv's lips, to her collarbone. Liv moaned. At least she'd know what zombie sex was like now.

Ravi bit at her collarbone, in such a way Liv was sure he'd leave a mark.

...

"Ravi" I giggled his name. That only egged him on. He began to nibble at my neck. Lightly at first, progressively getting harder. I was sure there would be marks there in the morning. I'd never had someone do that to me before. Sure, Major had kissed my neck plenty of times, but it was never more than soft presses. This was a whole other level. Something inside me just clicked, and I decided I was into it.

000

Later, as I climbed off him, I noticed the glitter covering most of his body.

"Have fun trying to get that shit off" I giggled.


	9. AN New fic!

**Hey Babes, I decided to discontinue this fic, and begin a new one with episode-themed drabbles based on the Ravioli in each episode rather than writing out a whole episode of content that may or may not be ravioli oriented. So if you liked my writing in this one, you'll like the new one. But for now, a sneak peek of the first chapter of the new fic is down below.  
**

* * *

_~Forget~_

"Olivia Moore" I said hesitantly, almost as if he had just delivered some heartbreaking news. Thankfully that wasn't the case; that was the last thing I needed right now.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see the most awkward looking cowboy ever: Ravi. I couldn't help but let out a giggle when I realized it was him. While it was an awkward look for him, it was an adorable awkward. "You came!" I gushed, clinging to him. "Yes, yes I did."

I couldn't help but giggle again looking at him again after we'd pulled apart. "I'm sorry," I said, taking in his outfit once again "but god damn this is too precious."

"I'm sorry, what was that little tyke?" he teased. I put on my grumpy cat face. "I'm not that short"


End file.
